brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Jonathan Nest
Jonathan Nest, also known as Insane, is a minifigure created by Shiva. He first appears as a minor character in LEGO Dimension Traveler: Marvel and DC Comics and Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse, and will appear as a main character in LEGO Protus Super Heroes. Description Jonah's casual appearance has a closed black collar with a same colored tie and a white shirt. His legs are black colored too, and jeans and a black belt are printed on them. His facial expression is the same as The Emperor Shiva I has, however his hairpiece is different, it appears wider and in light grey color. His original Insane variant depicts an appearance of a green and blue harlequin suit with a jester hat and a light blue smiling mask. That suit of his, as well as his hat, is striped on primary green and blue colors. That variation was originally designed by rurisk, user of eBay, unlike Gold Jester variation. Gold version of Insane depicts a minifigure fully colored in solid gold. It has printings only on torso, where some medieval-looking shirt is printed, and on face, where a classic smiling LEGO face is printed. One another variation of Insane exists, the Road God variation. In this case, minifigure has a middle grey hands, light grey head with some robotic mask printed on it, black helmet headpiece, black torso with printing shared with one of City crooks, and dark blue legs. Those legs have the same belt printing as casual Jonah variant has and chains printings. This minifigure also has an exclusive Guitarist variant. It depicts the same hairpiece and face as casual Jonathan has. He also has a sand colored torso with a portrait printing. Half of his arms are sand colored too while another half is colored bright yellow, as well as hands. Legs are black and they have different belt printing. Legs printings are the same as Motorcycle Mechanic has except the right leg doesn't have an oil rag, just an empty pocket. In this variation he also has an accessory, a brown V-shaped guitar. Background Jonah Nest was born in Goldencoast, the capital of the Hermitian Empire, in a very rich family. Being a child, he became obsessed with comics and rock music, dreaming to become either a famous rock star or a super hero. When he was 14, his parents bought him an acoustic guitar, so he started to learn a lot about that instrument. Soon Jonah grew up and was sent by his parents to the city of Sylvestria, where he had to study at the university. His parents gave him some money to survive alone in another city, and Jonah used these money to start his own car business, consisting of selling, repairing, and improving cars. That business grew up too fast, due to being universal, even city goverment with governor Shercan asssisted him in his business, advertizing and building a subway station near his site. Soon Jonah started another business, taxi service this time. This made young Nest very rich, so he bought a villa somewhere near Sylvestria and started a music career, fulfilling one of his childhood dreams. Soon, Jonah joined a trio which was covering famous songs. There he played bass, often putting in his own solos. That band never recorded anything and even broke up soon, leading Jonah to join a more respectable band Wheels N' Wings. Lenny and Chuck, vocalist and rhythm guitarist of the band respectively, met him at the club where Jonah and his trio were giving their last show before breaking up. There they suggested him a place in their band as a solo guitarist, which he gladly accepted. Later, he and the band, consisting of musicians much older than young Jonah, recorded two albums at Jonah's villa, as he had a home studio and a giant musical instrument collection at home. Those albums were so successful, so the band was invited to a grand festival for the Day of the City in Sylvestria, to play a national anthem of the Hermitian Empire. When they did that, the rest of the band went to their favorite countryside house to party, while Jonah refused, as he wanted to meet in an arranged public meeting with Spyltair, the first super hero ever, whom Jonah has always been fan of. On his way home after the meeting, Jonah bought some daggers for his new collection and also a harlequin suit for a new music video for Wheels N' Wings, and then with that suit on him and armed with daggers, he met a guy in a flying armor, called Helm. Gallery of Variations Notes * Printing on Jonah's Guitarist variation depicts a portrait of Slash, guitarist of Guns N' Roses band and a solo artist. Category:Super Heroes Minifigures